A Greninja Story
A Greninja Story is a Smash fanfiction written by Svedeesh Cheff, which can be found here. It was posted on the board after completion, but was deleted almost immediately due to GameFAQs Moderators. Synopsis Greninja is stealthily looking through a window of Palutena's Temple, so that he can watch Lady Palutena get naked in the bath. Suddenly, his friend Charizard bursts in very loudly, so Greninja tells him what's up and gets him to be quiet. The two have a brief argument about how ninjas have to stay quiet and who's the bigger showoff. The two wait for several hours, when someone starts to come in the room - and turns out to be Pit, being forced by Palutena to clean the bath with Skyworld Minty-Fresh Heavenly Floor Cleaner™. Charizard suggests to Greninja that he go inside and help Pit by using his water powers, but Greninja denies since he has to stay unnoticed, and prevents Charizard from helping Pit too. After Pit finishes, he goes to play God of War so that everyone can call him a heretic. The two wait for several more hours, and Charizard gets hungry. Greninja offers to steal some of Palutena's cooking, when suddenly someone else enters the room - and turns out to be Wario. He farts and poops in the tub, sings loudly (and horribly), laughs at his own bodily waste, and generally acts as a nuisance, which grosses out and traumatizes the two Pokémon. The two decide that enough is enough, and they have to go clean up Wario's mess. Greninja looks for a way to drain the tub, when suddenly Wario's crap transforms into the Great Mighty Poo from Conker's Bad Fur Day, who sings his vulgar opera song and fights with the two Pokémon. Charizard and Greninja fight against the Poo and make him choke, when suddenly Palutena herself arrives on the scene and uses her Power of Flushing to defeat the crap monster, who curses her as he sinks into oblivion. After using her Power of Cleansing to sanitize the bath area, Greninja asks Palutena if she'll take her clothes off, and she agrees to do it... but not for him, since Greninja's too "froggy and slimy and creepy" for the goddess' tastes. It is then revealed that Palutena is Charizard's girlfriend, and the two go off to make hot, dirty love while Greninja gets majorly pissed and spouts angrish. Notes *Greninja's dialogue is in Pokémon Speak, with one or two syllables of his name translating to rather lengthy sentences. Charizard has similar dialogue, made up of unintelligible roaring. Both characters say " " at one point, but needless to say, it's covered up by their unintelligible speech. *Both Palutena's cooking and her mention of "inanimate object monsters" are references to the (seriously adorable) anime short Palutena's Revolting Dinner. *The Great Mighty Poo was added as a villain due to Rare (who developed CBFD) once being owned by Nintendo. *Svedeesh Cheff had considered Charizard/Palutena as a joke ship before, with the orange dragon being one of many characters he'd ship his waifu with. Category:FanFiction Category:Ninja Power